Silogisme
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Soal PR matematika nomor 1, 'Buatlah contoh silogisme-mu sendiri'. Jawabannya: Jika aku suka Jepang maka aku suka sushi dan pedang. Jika aku suka sushi dan pedang maka Yamamoto juga menyukainya. Kesimpulannya— Apa? Cerita tentang Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, dan PR logika matematika di sore hari. - BL. 8059.


**Disclaimer: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Warnings: 8059, BL, OOC, typo, matematika bertebaran, ada bagian sesat, dsb.**

* * *

Hari sudah senja. Matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sebagian langit sudah berubah warna ke jingga nyaris kehitaman. Anak-anak _Namichuu _yang masih di sekolah segera menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka, yang entah itu hanya mengobrol di sepanjang lorong, membaca buku di perpustakaan, mengerjakan PR di kelas masing-masing (biar lebih khusyuk, katanya), atau melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Gokudera Hayato sendiri baru menyelesaikan PR matematikanya. Ralat, selesai _melanjutkan _pelajaran matematika yang bahkan belum diterangkan guru. PR-nya sih sudah selesai sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

Hari ini Gokudera tidak pulang bersama dengan bos kesayangannya, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Karena bosnya bilang kalau hari ini ia ada _les privat _dengan mentornya, Reborn, si bayi ajaib yang bahkan di usianya yang masih—ralat, _sangat _belia itu sudah lancar berbicara dan bertarung. Gokudera bergidik, ia tahu apapun _pelajaran _yang diberikan Reborn untuk Tsuna pastilah buruk. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan PR matematikanya di sekolah. Lagipula di rumah juga ia gak ada kerjaan.

"Gokudera, belum pulang?"

Gokudera reflek langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, dan mendapati temannya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu masih berbalut seragam klub bisbol. Ya, yang tadi memanggil Gokudera itu Yamamoto Takeshi, rekan sesama _guardian_-nya.

"Kau habis apa?—Woah! Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan PR itu?!" seru Yamamoto dengan wajah takjub. "Ajarin dong!"

"Ngapain? PR-nya gampang gitu juga." Gokudera mengusap hidungnya, bermaksud pamer.

"Tapi aku gak ngerti."

"Tinggal dicocokkin sama rumus doang!"

"Tapi aku beneran gak ngerti! Dan PR-nya banyak sekali." Yamamoto merajuk, "Bantu aku ya, Gokudera? Ya? Ya?"

Awalnya Gokudera tetap menolak, tetapi melihat Yamamoto yang sudah melihatnya dengan mata anjing kelaparan.. Hati Gokudera pun tak kuasa untuk menolak juga.

"Kau gak ngerti bagian mana?"

Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya, "Err… dari awal.. mungkin?"

"ITU UDAH JAUH BANGET, IDIOT!" Gokudera melempar kertas coret-coretannya dengan frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Materi sudah sampai sejauh ini dan Yamamoto bahkan tidak mengerti awalnya?!

"Dengar ya, _yakyuu-baka_! Kalau _'V' _itu artinya _'dan'_, kalau kebalik artinya _'atau'_! Yang tandanya panah artinya _'jika maka'_. Kalau panah yang ada ujung dua-duanya namanya _'jika dan hanya jika'_. _'Dan' _nilai benarnya kalau kedua kalimatnya benar! _'Atau'_ kalau dua-duanya salah! Kalau awal benar kedua salah hasilnya salah itu _'jika maka'_! Kalau nilai keduanya sama-sama benar atau sama-sama salah hasilnya benar artinya nilai benar _'jika dan hanya jika'_! Udah gitu doang! Terus apa lagi yang gak ngerti? Ekuivalen? Itu kebalikkan! Ayo terus apa lagi?!"

Gokudera terus ngomel-ngomel dengan emosi. Dia kalau soal pelajaran (dan keselamatan Tsuna) emang paling galak sih.

"Se—sebenernya ga seawal itu juga sih.."

"Terus apa? Invers dan konvers?!"

"Nggak juga…" Yamamoto melihat buku paket matematika Gokudera dengan muka bingung. "..Yang ini, mungkin?"

"Silogisme?"

"I-iya." Jawab Yamamoto asal. Padahal dia cuma asal tunjuk.

"Oh, silogisme rumusnya gampang. Misalkan, kalimat satu itu _p, _kalimat 2 itu _q, _kalimat 3 itu _r_. Polanya jadi _p _jika _q_, terus _q _jika _r_, nanti kesimpulannya.."

Yamamoto tidak begitu mendengarkan isi penjelasan Gokudera. Ia terlalu asyik memperhatikan wajah putih pemuda berdarah Italia-Jepang ini. Rambut abu-abunya yang terikat rapi kebelakang, terus mulut mungilnya yang asyik berkicau mengenai pelajaran, kacamata kehitamannya yang selalu ia pakai saat belajar, kulit putih mulusnya yang lembut..

"..Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Eh? I—iya kok!" Yamamoto terlonjak kaget saat dirinya kedapatan sedang memandangi wajah Gokudera.

"Udah ngerti?"

"..Belum. Bisa ulangi lagi?" Iyalah gak ngerti, gak ngedengerin sih!

"_Ck_. Otakmu penuh bisbol sih ya, makanya bodoh." Ejek Gokudera, "Nih, misalnya, _'jika sapi suka makan rumput maka sapi suka hijau'_. Selanjutnya, '_jika sapi suka hijau maka sapi suka_ _Ryohei'_. Kesimpulannya jadi: '_Jika sapi suka makan rumput maka sapi suka Ryohei.'_"

"Terus apa hubungannya rumput sama _senpai_? Rumput ya rumput, _senpai _ya _senpai_."

Gokudera mengelus dadanya. Yang tabah ya nak. "Ya rumusnya begitu, _yakyuu-baka_! Lagipula dia kepalanya emang mirip rumput makanya sapi suka!"

"Oh begitu ya." Yamamoto mangut-mangut. Sungguh polos dirimu nak sampai mempercayai kata-kata maha absurd Gokudera.

"Coba kau kerjakan PR nomor 1." Suruh Gokudera. Yamamoto dengan berat hati langsung mengeluarkan pensil dan buku tulis matematikanya.

"_Hmm_.. _'Buatlah contoh silogisme-mu sendiri.'_? Ini sih mudah!" Yamamoto nyengir kuda. "Coba.. _'jika aku menyukai_ _klub bisbol maka aku dekat dengan manajer'. _Terus _'jika aku dekat dengan manajer maka Gokudera membenciku_.'" Gokudera tersedak. Kenapa ia dibawa-bawa coba?

"Jadi, kesimpulannya—

—Aku menyukai Gokudera."

…..

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik. _

"SALAH BODOH!" Gokudera kembali melemparkan kertas coret-coretannya, "Harusnya _'jika aku _ace _klub bisbol maka Gokudera membenciku'_! Lagian kenapa aku dibawa-bawa? DAN AKU GAK MERASA CEMBURU ATAU APAPUN KALAU KAU SAMA MANAJER KLUB SIALANMU ITU!"

"Aku tidak salah!" kilah Yamamoto.

"Jelas-jelas kau salah, _yakyuu-baka_! Kau tidak lihat polanya—"

"Aku tidak salah." Yamamoto menatap mata Gokudera dengan serius, membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah, "Aku memang menyukaimu, Hayato."

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Peeeeessshhh._

'_DUAK'_

"A—aku mau pulang! Udah sore!"

Gokudera pun dengan cepat segera berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Yamamoto yang termangu dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Gokudera-kun, baru pulang?"

Gokudera tidak menghiraukan panggilan penjaga toko roti langganannya setiap pagi. Ia terus berlari menuju rumah. Pikirannya tak karuan, hatinya juga tak berhenti berdegup kencang. Dari mulutnya mengalir rumus-rumus seperti rumus gravitasi, hukum Kirchoff, paralaks trigonometri, relativitas Einstein—dan sejenisnya. Tapi otaknya tak bisa dialihkan dari pernyataan Yamamoto tadi.

Dan Gokudera kembali teringat jawaban PR nomor 1 yang belum sempat ia ganti.

.

.

.

.

'_Buatlah contoh silogisme-mu sendiri.'_

_[_p _maka _q_] Jika aku suka Jepang maka aku suka sushi dan pedang._

_[_q maka _r] Jika aku suka sushi dan pedang maka Yamamoto juga menyukainya._

_[_p _maka _r_] Kesimpulannya—_

_._

_._

—_Aku suka Yamamoto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dan Gokudera baru tersadar kalau buku yang ia lempar ke Yamamoto tadi itu buku matematikanya.

Matilah ia sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar pemalu."

Yamamoto tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya ketika melihat buku catatan Gokudera yang tertinggal.

—_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Nb: Agar lebih memahami mengenai materi matematika diatas, dianjurkan untuk membuka buku matematika kelas X atau 1 SMA mengenai 'LOGIKA MATEMATIKA'.**_

* * *

**A/N: Segila apa saya sampai ngubek-ngubek buku kelas X buat nulis fanfiksi.. Dan berakhir dengan gaje pula. Terus ada yang sesat juga. Btw, gimana ceritanya? Segala kritik dan saran tolong cantumkan lewat review!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
